Two dead kids got up to fight
by fang1108
Summary: Emily and her mother rent out two rooms in the Aikmans home while the Dr Aikman and his son are still living there. Her mother, ignorant, doesn’t see what Emily undercovers during their stay. Emily can see things that most can't. JonahXoc
1. You saw that? redone

**hey ok sorry about my last first chapter (I made it so it's in the 20's now, thanks to Roxxi May for the help with that. I really wanted to make it then but I didn't know enough about the time period) so I just changed a few of the outfits, nothing else. 

Chapter One

DATE: July 1, 1920

"Emily," my mom began from the driver's seat of the car. "Please, do this for me?"

I glared at her for a brief moment before turning my attention back to the sketchbook I had in front of me, scribbling out a detailed drawing of a flower.

She was talking once again about out moving to this old house she found in Connecticut which was near a doctor's office which she had gotten a job as a nurse at. Since we had enough money issues already since she had left her boyfriend who lived with us, we couldn't afford the gas to have her drive the two hours every morning and night.

I glanced up at my mom, her eyes were slightly wrinkled in the corners, the blue orbs which were inside seemed worn and tired. Her once shining blonde hair lay limply on her shoulders, frizzing slightly at the tips. Even her clothes were different than they used to be, she normally had on clean, matching outfits which would make her stand out in a crowd of women even younger than her. But now she just threw on an old lumpy dress every day when she wasn't in her scrubs.

I didn't like that I constantly told myself it was my fault she was falling downhill into depression. But it was halfway. A year after that she found that her boyfriend of seven years had been living a double life, and when he said he was going on business trips he had really been going to see his wife and three children. I had been the one to discover this because I followed him one day and listened into a phone conversation he was having, discovering he was talking to his wife. I told my mom and I couldn't help but blame myself for this. If I hadn't told her, life wouldn't have changed.

"Fine," I mumbled, she gave me a small smile and ran her hand down my dirty blonde hair which fell in layers around my shoulders.

"Dr. Aikman who lives in the house is going to rent out two of the bedrooms to us," she raved. "He seemed so friendly when I had met him. He has a son, I think he said he was sixteen like you."

I glanced over, "Oh."

"His name is Jonah." She rambled on.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that we are gonna be living in the same house as two other people?" I asked.

She sensed my discomfort and put a hand on my leg, "Dr. Aikman knows a few people who I am friends with and they said that he would be willing to let us stay with him while I work in this office over here. We need to be grateful."

I sighed and slumped in my seat, "Whatever."

"Look here it is!" she exclaimed, obviously faking excitement for my behalf.

I looked out the window at the large white house that lay before us. She parked in the rocky driveway and got out of the car, straightening out her dress before grabbing a suitcase from the trunk. I trudged after her, grabbing my suitcase. She turned to face me and quickly took my suitcase from me, putting it on the ground.

"Fix yourself, your clothes are all crooked," she commanded, always being a nag about things like that.

I had on my favorite marroon colored dress which ended above my knee and a matching cloche I grabbed my suitcase back from her, and followed her to the front door. She took out a key and slipped it into the doorknob, unlocking it with slight trouble.

"Hello?" she called as we walked in and I hushed her, slightly embarrassed.

"Hello ladies!" exclaimed a tall man with a high forehead, appearing in the doorway to the left which looked to lead into a living room.

He was defiantly overdressed for just a casual weekend day, he had on a crisp black suit and his best looking dress shoes. He had a strange looking face, slightly pushed back like he had gone through a wind tunnel. The circular glasses he had on went along with the curly beard, making him look like a regular creep.

"Hello you must be Dr. Aikman," my mom shuffled to put her bags down and shook his hand quickly. His grasp stopped my mom from shaking his hand after a second and he kissed the top of it, making her blush.

Jesus Christ…

My eyes darted all over the room, so far all that I could see was that there was a living room to the left and a kitchen to the right. Straight ahead there appeared to be a dining room and a staircase right in front of us. The house seemed nice, but eerie. The feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had since my mom told me about the house was growing about three times its size.

"My pleasure Miss. Bayer," he gave her hand back gently. "And you must be Emily."

I shook my head, "Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you."

He stuck out a hand which I ignored, not wanting to get slobbered all over. He withdrew swiftly and gracefully, not showing any sign of disappointment that I ignored the gesture.

"Jonah!" he exclaimed, making me jump a little. "Help these ladies bring their bags to their rooms."

That moment he called out the name a tall boy appeared from the living room. His milky pale skin was flawless. He had on a pair of dress pants and a tucked in button down shirt which was a few tints tanner than his skin. The lines of his mouth were hanging open slightly, looking like he was on alert. Then my eyes wandered to his, they nearly made me lose my breath. Endless glassy and icy blue eyes seemed to be sucking me in, his pupils large.

"Jonah!" Dr. Aikman snapped.

"W-wha..oh I apologize. My name is Jonah, nice to meet you both," he bowed slightly.

"Take Miss. Emily to her room and drop off Miss. Harper's bag's in her bedroom while I show her around the house," he commanded.

"Yes sir," Jonah scurried to grab our bags and waited for me patiently as I followed him up the stairs. We walked silently until he led me to my bedroom, I glanced into each room that we walked by cautiously, afraid I would see something I shouldn't.

"This is your room." He said, and I nearly walked into him, not realizing he stopped walking.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think I'm ok," I mumbled, his arctic eyes making my breath quicken faintly.

I walked into the room, glancing around. Carelessly throwing the suitcase on the rickety old bed, I found myself looking at the back of the closet door, directly across from the doorway entrance. There was a dusty white sheet over the mirror. I turned to thank Jonah and I realized he had disappeared. Shrugging it off quickly, I turned my attention back to the room. There wasn't much to look at, a small white framed bed with a lacy looking snow colored blanked drawn over it, a matching white dresser with a thin layer of dust coating it, and then the covered mirror that hung on the back of the closet.

Slowly I walked over to the mirror, reaching out to uncover it. Chills dashed down my spine and through my arms, making small bumps appear. My breath seemed louder than before, getting deeper as I reached out closer to the mirror. In one swift movement, I uncovered the hidden mirror, throwing the large sheet to the side. Other than seeing only my reflection, I gasped, spinning around.

"Is everything ok?" Jonah's wary voice asked from the doorway.

I let out a deep pant, "You scared me."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He stood still in the entryway.

"You…you can come in you know," I mumbled, seeing that he wasn't going to move any closer.

He took a step inside, his eyes darting around a little before linking them with mine again.

Those chills spilled throughout my body again.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked, choking slightly on my words.

"My whole life," he informed, showing no emotion other than caution in his voice.

I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest, "Sit."

He did as he was told. I stared at him for a moment before he realized and looked back.

"Yes?" he asked.

I felt my face flush, "Sorry."

"It's alright."

We sat quietly for a few moments before I felt obligated to talk, "Do you go to school?"

"I'm homeschooled by my dad." He toyed with his hands. "I have never been to a real school before."

Was that why he was so awkward?

The way he was acting didn't faze me too much like it would to most others who would perceive him as different, or strange.

"I normally go to a public high school. But we're on summer vacation now."

"Are there other kids there?"

I scrunched my eyebrows slightly, "Yeah, lots of them."

His eyes hadn't left mine yet, making me constantly twitch slightly.

"I don't know any other kids," he told me.

"You don't have any friends?" I asked.

"No."

I wasn't too sure what to say to that. So I looked around the room once more, breaking his stare.

"You don't like it here?" he asked, lowering his voice slightly.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just," I searched for the right words. "I just feel weird."

That got his attention, "Weird?"

"I don't really know."

Silence fell upon us again and we listened to footsteps coming up the staircase. A few moments later, my mom appeared in the doorway, smiling her famous fake smile.

"I'm glad you two are getting acquainted. Dr. Aikman said that Jonah hasn't had a friend his own age before."

I looked over to see that Jonah didn't seem embarrassed at all, he just looked around the room, more nervous than before, his mind elsewhere.

Then it happened again except it was different than before. The chills. The ones before when Jonah came over were not alarming, just nerve tingling. But these were making my flesh crawl and my stomach churn.

"Em?" my mom called.

My eyes darted to Jonah who was staring near the mirror, I looked over and choked back a cry.

There was someone standing there, they were like nothing I had seen before. It was a man but at the same time it was just a gruesome dead looking pile of flesh. His skin was blackened, covered in scars which looked like symbols and letters. He had milky white eyes which stared at me blankly.

"EM!" my mom yelled and I panicked, glancing at her with a look of despair.

Her face was normal, "Are you listening to me?"

I looked back near the mirror and there was nothing there.

"I said are you listening to me? Gosh, sometimes I swear there is something the matter with you," she stomped off.

"You saw it," Jonah breathed.

My eyes went back to his, pleading. "What was that?"

"His name was Keith Mardio. He died seven years ago. Now his soul is trapped in this house," he said, barely even a whisper.

"Why did I know that?" I asked, his mouth was still hanging open slightly.


	2. You slay me

****Ok so it's 1920, I changed the first chapter a bit (in case you didn't see) special thanks to Roxxi May for her help **** it made me change the time period this is happening. R&R!**

Chapter two

I grabbed Jonah's hand, drawing his attention back to me which seemed to be wandering at this point.

"Jonah," I begged. "Tell me what that was."

"I believe that Dr. Aikman is calling me," he stood up quickly, fleeing from the room and I felt slightly more exposed than before, less safe.

Dumbfounded, I sat on the bed, unsure if I should be terrified and run out of the house screaming or chasing after Jonah, curious for answers. Both of those actions were being weighed out in my mind, neither seemed like they would turn out well.

I sighed and kicked off my flats, laying back on my bed.

I shouldn't be this comfortable. I shouldn't be able to relax right now. But that feeling was completely gone now, I felt normal again except I couldn't help but feel slightly empty inside since he had left.

"Ladies, I have dinner set out if you would like to dine with us," I heard Dr. Aikman's voice call from downstairs.

My stomach growled, begging for food. My shoes slipped back onto my feet and I pondered how I would get Jonah alone again so I could figure out what that gory figure was.

We sat down at a rectangular wooden table in the dining room which was set nicely in almost royal looking silverware and serving dishes. Dr. Aikman sat at the head of the table with my mother at the other. Jonah and I were across from each other on the sides. I was staring directly at him, attempting to get his attention but he stared at his lap.

"Jonah would you like to lead us in prayer?"

He looked up, "Alright."

Dr. Aikman held out his hand for me to hold and I saw that he and Jonah were already linked. My mom and I joined hands the men next to us.

Jonah closed his eyes as well as Dr. Aikman. My mom and I exchanged a glance before grabbing each others hands.

_My mind immediately flashed elsewhere. I was sitting at a round table in a dark rustic room, surrounded by a few other people dressed in high-end clothing like my mother used to wear before she became depressed._

"_Go on Jonah," Dr. Aikman appeared behind me. "Speak with their father."_

_Jonah's eyes widened and then snapped shut. He shook slightly, squeezing the people's hands. Then his head snapped up, his frostbitten eyes staring into mine._

I almost jumped up out of my chair, my mom shooting daggers with her eyes when I leapt up. My mind was back to real life, and I was gasping slightly, staring down at my lap. I felt Jonah's eyes burning into the top of my head.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Aikman asked, showing no emotion in his voice.

"Copacetic," I mumbled, sitting back up straight.

"Well, let us dine then."

"Jonah, clear the plates." Dr. Aikman commanded when we had finished eating.

Jonah stood up, grabbing a few dishes. Quickly, I stood up and grabbed a few.

"I'll help you," I said, following him out to the kitchen.

"You have a very well taught daughter," Dr. Aikman told my mom.

"Yes, she always helps me around the house."

Jonah went out of his way to walk faster than me into the kitchen, but I followed just as fast. The plates I was holding dropped into the sink on top of his and he spun around to go back into the dining room.

Instead, I pinned his arms to the wall, stopping him.

"Jonah," I growled. "We need to talk."

His eyes stared back widely, "I…I…"

"After we finish cleaning, tell Dr. Aikman you are showing me where the park is because I asked. Meet me at the gate's of the cemetery."

He nodded solemnly and I released him, we broke our gaze a few seconds later to finish cleaning.

Escaping from my mothers nagging for the night was easily done once I had told her I was going for a walk with Jonah who she seemed quite fond of at this point. I had slipped on a black jacket and walked outside, staring off at the setting sun before walking a street over to the cemetery that we had passed earlier.

"How fitting," I heard someone say as I leaned against the gate to the death garden.

"Fitting?"

"We speak about demons and death while walking through a cemetery," Jonah held out his hand to me which I took, he kissed the top of my hand and then took a step back.

"Jonah," I began.

"Emily," he said, making my breath slip out a little quicker than before.

No. NO. I couldn't allow him to make me lose concentration.

"What…was that?" I glowered slightly.

He sighed, "Let's walk and I'll explain everything to you."

He took my hand and led me onto a path and we walked in the setting sunlight through the graveyard.

"I figured out why you saw the ghost of Keith. It's because you, like me, are a born psychic. You have, if you may, a sixth sense that most people don't."

"Why was he there? And why did he look like that?"

He hushed me, "Dr. Aikman and I run a kind of business where we speak with the dead. I am a medium. You have the power to be one too if you want. But Dr. Aikman wants to enhance my abilities. So we have been getting the bodies of spirits who I have talked to before, and preformed a ritual on them, engraving those old symbols and letters onto their bodies. They are unable to cross over into the other world and are stuck halfway through, only able to be seen by people like us or people who are close to death."

"Why are you doing this to them? Why are you making these spirits suffer?" I asked, stopping and staring at him.

He shook his head, "I have tried to tell Dr. Aikman this is going to turn out bad. Those spirits, they haunt me every day of my life, begging for me to help them. They just want to be freed but they come across as evil because of the way the look and what they do to get our attention."

"How can we free them," I grabbed both of his hands.

"You are one interesting woman, are you aware of that?" he laughed.

"Jonah," I shot him a look.

He stepped closer to me, putting a hand on my cheek, "It isn't the right time yet. I don't know yet how to free them. But I think it was destiny for you to come here to help me figure it out."

"Can Dr. Aikman see them?" I asked, stuttering slightly from his cold touch.

"No," he shook his head. "They haunt him though. It's a matter of time before they do the same to your mother."

I gasped, "Are they going to hurt her?"

"No, they won't do that. They are not angry yet because they know I am here to help them even though I am the one who helped trap their souls."

I sighed dramatically, "It's getting dark. We should go back."

"Are you afraid," he asked when we started walking back home.

"Of them?"

"Of being alone tonight, in that room."

I thought for a second, "Yes."

His eyes showed worry in them. I wondered what kinds of things that those eyes had seen over his not so innocent sixteen years.

"Nothing bad will happen. I think they know that you will help them," he said, more to himself than me.

"Jonah?"

"Yes?"

"Does Dr. Aikman know what he's doing to them?"

We walked the rest of the way in silence until he walked me up to my bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"He knows."

Our eyes locked again, both of us standing in the darkened entryway to my bedroom.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly, "Until tomorrow."

"If I live that long," I muttered.

"You slay me," he teased, touching my nose before leaving for his bedroom.

I slipped into a deep purple short nightgown, taking off my hat and allowing my hair to fall free around my shoulders. My bed was already drawn down when I went to go lay in it. Must have been my mom.

I laid down in the bed, feeling a smoldering sensation on my cheek where Jonah had kissed. The feeling that I was being watched was something I was unable to shake off the whole night as I slept.


	3. Too short a day

Chapter three

I awoke the next morning to the sound of rustling in the next room. Sleepily, I got up and shuffled my feet down the hall, into the next room. I glanced around and my eyes immediately went to the far wall which had a beautiful painting of a tree with birds all over it. Jonah was standing in the far corner of the room, searching through drawers for something.

"Jonah?" I asked, making him jump up.

"Oh! Hello, good morning," he bowed slightly, seeming uncomfortable.

My eyes darted to where his flickered quickly, realizing that I still had my nightgown on which was pretty short, a few inches above my knee.

My face flushed immediately and I rushed from the room. Normally I was never this awake in the morning, but the adrenaline rushing through my veins helped me change into a peach colored dress which was a little longer than my nightgown, long black gloves, and a pair of pears which I wrapped around my neck twice. I simply fluffed out my straight hair a little and left it without a hat for today.

There was a knock at the door, "Emily?"

I scurried over and opened it, Jonah was standing there, staring at the floor.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"I apologize if I offended you in any-

I cut him off, "Jonah, it's fine."

He smiled a little, "Thank you. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"You making breakfast?" I asked, taking his hand and walking down the steps. He seemed surprised at first but continued holding my hand as we reached the kitchen.

"Anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself," he grinned sheepishly.

"Jonah Aikman you are such a sap!" I teased.

"Oh a sap is what I am?" his grin expanded and I hugged him a little.

"So what are you making then?"

"Whatever the lady wants," he hugged me back. "The lady gets."

I felt my face redden, "Well, if you're not doing anything today, maybe we can do something?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm free. Except tonight at about six I have a job," he said, swinging me around slightly.

"A job," I grumbled.

"Don't worry about it," he held me closer, and we seemed to be slow dancing around the kitchen.

"Jonah," my eyebrows lowered.

"Emily," he tried to do the same but had on a ridiculous looking face.

I laughed, "Stop it, I'm trying to reason with you."

"Reason with me? This is my job, I have to help people communicate with the dead," he let go of me and leaned on the counter.

"Your job is harming innocent souls," I snapped, lowering my voice a little so we wouldn't wake Dr. Aikman and my mom up.

"That," he snapped back. "is not my makings there. I don't take a part in that, but it does affect me. I am trying to do what I can."

I hadn't noticed that we were walking towards each other as we bickered, we were nearly touching noses by the time he spat out his last words.

I shot him once last glare before looking away, "It's just so…"

He stared at me for a while before pulling me into a hug, "I know."

His fingers ran though my hair softly, I felt his breathing on the side of my head. With my arms wrapped around his waist and his holding me tightly to him, I couldn't have felt more safe and incredible at the same time.

"They're here," he mumbled into my hair, turning his face so it was pressed into my shoulder so he wouldn't have to see anything. "What's weird though is that normally I get this horrible feeling in my stomach before they come. But now I don't feel anything."

"Don't let go of me," I begged and he held me tighter. The last thing I ever wanted to see again for the rest of my life was a figure that looked like the one I had seen before.

He pulled his face back, I didn't release my hold on his waist as he wrapped one hand around the side of my neck and the other through my hair, touching my ear before running his thumb down my jaw line.

"Just don't look," he mumbled, touching his nose to mine.

My breathing was quickening and loud enough at that point that he could hear it. And I knew that I wanted to turn around, I could feel something standing too close behind me and I knew that it was one of them.

Jonah sensed my discomfort and pushed his face a little closer if it were possible, "Just don't look."

"Jonah," I choked, feeling something touch my back sensitively.

"You trust me don't you?" he brushed his lips across mine, not yet a kiss, but full of some sort of passion I had never experienced before in my life. A newfound emotion rushed through my body, adrenaline following right after.

"With my life," I stifled back tears, feeling an ice cold hand touch the skin on my back, exposed from the dress I was wearing. I could feel the infinitesimal rigid imprints in its skin. The flaky and slightly slashing scars were large enough to feel.

"You know you'll be alright then?" he asked, tightening his fingers in my hair. The hand ran down my back and then pulled away.

"It's not touching me anymore," I said, feeling like I had literally dropped three hundred pounds by losing that pit in my stomach.

He didn't let go at first and then let go, only holding onto my hand tightly at that point. If I still hadn't had my shackles up, it would have hurt slightly and I may have even pulled back a little. But my mind was still partially consumed by fear, and the firm grip of his hand seemed like it was the only thing clinging me onto reality.

"I have never seen them act that way before," he mumbled.

"Touching someone?" I asked, going to the sink and sprayed a little water on the side of my arm where it had touched me.

"No, they have touched me before. But they never talked to me like that before," he said, still deep in thought.

"They talk to you?" I asked now that he had completely seized my attention away from the trepidation and into curiosity.

He shook his head, "Not really but somewhat. They send me these kinds of thoughts sometimes, nothing really big. Just things like 'help' and that's normally it. And I tell them I will help them but I just need time."

"What were they saying now?"

"She said 'This girl is the life of our light'."

Since he was completely lost in his mind, sitting at the kitchen table, I decided to make breakfast for him. I quickly cooked up a few eggs and a piece of bacon, putting it neatly onto one of the snow white dishes.

At first he didn't even notice I had put the plate in front of him but thanked me when he did.

"Why didn't I hear them talking?" I asked.

"I'm a lot more powerful than you are at this point. You didn't even know what you could sense until yesterday," he chewed on a mouthful of eggs. "I think eventually from you being around me you will pick up on a few things, maybe even that."

I nodded and allowed him to finish eating. My eyes wandered onto him a few times, and when he would catch me looking he simply gave me a smile that wasn't with his lips but with a twinkle in his almost surreal eyes.

"Jonah?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for before," I felt his hand touch the top of mine that was resting on the table.

"I promise you that if I am there I won't let you be scared in this house."

"We should get out of this house and go somewhere today," I said, catching his attention.

"Like where?"

"I don't know," I laughed. "I just moved here! You've live here your whole life."

He thought for a moment, "I don't really get out much."

"Is there a movie theater or a park? Anything at all?" I asked.

"A park or a movie theater? Getting a bit high strung now are we? Our first time alone together was spent in a wondrous cemetery," he teased. "Now I am supposed to take you somewhere where the dead aren't lurking everywhere?"

"You're a regular comedian," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how about you and I go for a walk?" he suggested, turning his head to see that Dr. Aikman was standing there, his normal expressionless face staring back at us. Jonah's expression changed a bit. He wasn't as teasing and happy as he was before, but more solemn and serious.

He was already fully dressed just as the night before in a black vest like suit with matching dress pants and a white shirt underneath. His black shoes were shining so brightly I found it hard to take my eyes away.

Dr. Aikman seemed so much different than Jonah. Jonah was sweet and warm and welcoming even though he was always on edge. Dr. Aikman was cold and didn't seem friendly at all. When he spoke it seemed like it pained him to be friendly, almost sarcastic.

"Good morning sir," Jonah and I said in unison.

Dr. Aikman nodded once, then began to brew himself some coffee.

"Sir?" Jonah asked and Dr. Aikman turned his head slightly.

"Would it be alright if I took Emily around for a walk this morning?" he asked, and I couldn't see how anybody could say no to him. But then again Dr. Aikman was performing some voo-doo witch crap in his home, damning souls for eternity.

He and Jonah held eye contact for what seemed like an hour before he looked away, "If it is alright with her mother."

"Of course sir, thank you."

I smiled a bit at Jonah and he did the same back.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast Dr. Aikman?" I asked, watching him shuffle with a newspaper.

He barely glanced up, "No thank you."

"Good morning all," my mother said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning ma'am," Jonah stood up.

"Hello Jonah," she smiled. "Dr. Aikman."

"Madame," he nodded, looking up from his paper.

"Ma'am I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I were to go for a walk this morning with your daughter," Jonah said, holding both of his hands together.

"Oh of course Jonah," she smiled. "You are such a gentleman, I wouldn't have her with anyone else."

I felt my face redden, "Mom…"

"Well, it's true!"

"Mom," I sighed.

"We should go then," Jonah said. I practically jumped from the table and we both bolted out the door, not bothering to say our goodbyes.

As soon as we exited the house, he jumped off of the front porch. I grabbed his outstretched hand and leapt off after him.

He laughed, not releasing the grip when we walked down the driveway and onto the smooth sidewalk.

"So," he began. "How are you enjoying your stay so far at Casa de Aikman?"

"I have had two spirit encounters so far but I think that it is the best experience of my life," I said.

"You like seeing ghosts?"

"I like seeing you, and ghosts."

His face flushed and after he composed himself he added, "I like seeing them too. That's why I'm a medium."

"Do you think…I could ever do what you do?" I asked.

"I think you could," he said, looking down at me.

We kept walking until we reached a small park at the end of the road. It seemed quiet and abandoned but didn't have that eerie abandonment feeling to it. The grass was shining green in the shade the trees around it provided and there was a small slide and a set of two swings in the middle. I walked over and sat down on one of the swings and Jonah sat next to me on the other.

His soft voice began singing softly, the still air seemed to have become alive around us.

_One bright day  
In the middle of the night.  
Two dead boys  
Got up to fight.  
Back to back  
They faced each other,  
Pulled their knives  
And shot each other.  
A deaf policeman  
Heard the noise,  
And came and killed  
The two dead boys._

The sound of his singing was different than I expected, it wasn't any Paul Whiteman but it wasn't bad either.

"How fitting," I said, his lips twitched into a smile.

It was already five o'clock by the time Jonah and I had walked back home. Throughout the whole day he and I walked to different parts of the park, chattering the whole time.

As soon as we walked through the door, Dr. Aikman's silhouette was lurking in the next room which now had an open casket sitting in it.

"Go upstairs," Jonah said. "Do you want me to come to see you when we're done?"

I nodded and he stared at me for a long moment before leaning in to kiss my cheek and then departed for the other room, to meet with Dr. Aikman, standing over the casket.


	4. Kiss of memory

**Check out my profile, I photoshopped a picture of Emily and Jonah (they're the BEES KNEES )

Chapter four

Sobs.

That's all that I heard from upstairs in my bedroom for five long, never-ending, painful hours. The door closed and opened a few times in the beginning when people began to arrive to the viewing. Then it was silent except for what sounded like one woman crying.

The chills were rushing across my arms and back so I knew that the souls were lurking around the house, watching, waiting, and listening.

I tried to ignore the sensations at first but then decided to try to slip into them more, and I could feel the presence of the people, I could tell where they were even though they were not in the room with me. Instead of worrying myself, I changed into my pajamas that I wore last night, seeing that it was past eleven and crawled into bed. My fingers ran over the silky white blanket that was covering my body and I closed my eyes to listen to all the sounds of the house.

_Just like it had at the dinner table the other night, my mind flashed out of my body and was in a bedroom. Right away I recognized it as Jonah's room by the bird and tree painting on the back wall. _

_He was standing up by his dresser, digging through it like he was earlier today then took something out. He bolted down the staircase, he struggled to open the door before being pulled by his arms. He started screaming that he was sorry._

It was like getting whiplash when I was torn away from the scene and back into reality. Without realizing, I sat up instantly and my breathing was like I had run three miles. Eventually I calmed down, laying back in my bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering what I just saw.

But then the chills were back. My eyes darted to the end of my bed where the source of the shudders came from. There it was, standing there staring back at me. This time it was a man and a woman, both standing next to each other. Their white pasty eyes were blankly staring back into my blue ones. Instead of panicking like I had the other times, I stared back at them, trying to concentrate on keeping calm.

The last thing I wanted was to start screaming and have the funeral party downstairs have to deal with a teenage girl who was renting out a room in a possessed house. Thank God my mom works for ninety percent of the day, waking up at five every morning and working until past midnight some days. I wouldn't want her to see the little merrymaking going on downstairs.

The couple was still standing with their arms at their sides, and I sat up a little, tilting my head to the side.

"How can we help you?" I whispered, afraid of the sound of my own voice.

They stared back at me in silence before the sound of footsteps going up the steps and the two people seemed to be gone when I looked back to where they were. A moment later, there was a light knock at the door, so tender on the light wood that I barely even heard it.

"Yes?"

"It's me," Jonah's voice spilled through the door.

"Come in," our hushed tones were obviously being used so Dr. Aikman would not hear.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked, standing near the dresser.

I shook my head, "Sit."

He did as he was told and sat in his place where he did the other day. After a few moments of awkward silence he looked over at me.

"Did you hear anything?"

"Crying," I mumbled. "That's all."

"Oh," he looked down. "We had to go do the burial too."

I didn't want to look at him then, the thought of the dead body going into the ground just made me too upset for their family. Jonah reached over and touched my hand, causing both of us to draw in a deep gasp.

The Whiplash again.

Jonah stood over Dr. Aikman as he worked to lift heavy sandbags into a wooden coffin. This went on for a while before he finished and Jonah put the lid back over the box.

"Good job boy," Aikman patted him on the head.

Jonah nodded and helped Dr. Aikman lift the box over so they could wheel a stretcher in between them.

"This one is gonna be good," Aikman took out a long prodding like tool. "He was a decendant of gypsies."

"Why don't we just let this one go?" Jonah asked suddenly. "I mean, sir, I do have enough power already."

Dr. Aikman's immediate reaction was backhanding Jonah across the face, causing him to recoil in pain.

"Boy, sit here and do your work. No more talking."

"Yes sir."

Jonah quickly drew his hand back and held it to his chest, glaring at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Going through my mind like that," his angered eyes staring into mine.

"Jonah," I began. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. That happens all the time, I just see these things, I don't know why."

"They're memories," he seemed to calm down. "You're probably picking up memories of my own, or Dr. Aikman's, or the lost souls without realizing it."

"At dinner that one night," I mumbled.

"You touched Dr. Aikman's hand, am I right? That was his memory."

"The other times though," I said.

"You probably were being touched by them again, like that time in the kitchen."

We sat in silence for a while until I looked up at him, "When is the next time this has to happen again?"

"You mean the funeral?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask tomorrow."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Same as always, nothing until I have to help Dr. Aikman," his eyes shifted to my knee when I moved a little closer to him. "He has to go to this convention tomorrow though which he said I have to stay home for."

I grabbed onto his arm and practically sat on his lap, "Jonah?"

"Y-yeah?" his eyes widened.

"Can…you teach me how to do that thing…a séance?"

His breath was being held captive behind his lips as the thought scurried around his brain.

"Jonah," I held tighter.

He swallowed, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he simply said.

"Nothing will happen if you're there with me."

He shook his head, "I don't even know who we would communicate with."

Excitement rushed through my veins and I grabbed his face, "Anyone!"

He sighed and gave me a slight look, "Is there anyone that you know that's…deceased?"

"No," I sighed, dropping my hands from his face and to his lap.

He touched his forehead to mine, "I will figure it out."

I smiled widely, "Thank you."

Suddenly I felt a small but deep breath escape my lips as his nose pushed over, softly nudging into mine. My palm found itself on his smooth cheek, my fingertips brushing down lightly. His hand lingered on the back of my ear before tracing down the side of my neck then pushing back my hair, tangling his fingers within it. Just like before, his lips brushed across mine, so lightly that I could barely feel it. Instead of just letting him sweep over like he did before, I pushed my fingers through his hair and pressed my lips completely onto his, molding into every curve he had.

We pulled away after a long minute, my mind was fuzzy and full of pure bliss. His eyes and mine were locked, he touched my hand on his knee and then went to stand up.

"Goodnight," he said, staring for an extended moment back into my eyes before leaving. Before he left, he stopped in the doorway and gave me a small smile.


	5. Fall for You

Chapter five

"_Love knows not what time is."_

Jonah and I laid down on my bed together, staring up at the ceiling. The bright sunlight spilled into the room, filling it with warmth that the chilly home lacked. His icy eyes clicked with mine for a minute, his hand touching my cheek lightly. The door to my bedroom swung open, causing both of us to sit up immediately.

My mother appeared in the doorway, her work clothes on. "Emily? I'm going to work now."

"Kay, bye mom," I saw her eye Jonah quickly.

"Bye love. And goodbye Jonah," she flashed him a smile before leaving the room.

"I think she has a crush on you," I teased, poking his side.

He laughed and pinned my hand back on the bed, leaning over me, "I think I have a crush on you."

I looked up at him with my back to the bed and him holding himself up by his hands, "You're such a dumb dora."

He laughed even harder, "You're insane."

My hands went up into his hair, pulling his face down to mine. He kissed me softly for a second before pulling back and pursing his lips, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, rolling onto my side, forcing him to do the same.

"Do you still want to do a séance?" he asked.

My eyes widened, "Yes!"

"Dr. Aikman is leaving soon," his now confident voice informed. "Once he does then we can go into the basement and start, it's already set up so we don't have to worry about that."

I smiled over at him, "Thank you Jonah."

He sighed; the confidence in his voice seemed to have disappeared, "No problem."


	6. field of spirits

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry that the last chapter was so horribly short (although it was one of my favorites so far) but I hadn't gotten one up in a while so I wanted to put one up that I already had sitting on my computer for like ever… So I have no knowledge of séances except for what my fanfiction friend RoxxiMay and I talked about (thank you again btw) And I am going to do my best at writing about one. R&R!

PS: Ok one last thing, the stuff I wrote above ^^^^^ I wrote before I wrote this chapter. I just finished writing it (I hate doing notes after the chapter, makes me feel like I ruin the effect I wanna leave) and this is by far my favorite one yet. I felt myself in it when I wrote it, and once you read it you'll understand why I need to go lay down for a little while now….LOL sorry about the long note.

READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter six

Once we were sure that Dr. Aikman was gone, which we did by watching him pull down the driveway and then left the house to peek around the corner as he turned away, Jonah and I went to the basement door. He hesitated at first, his hand lingering over the knob.

"Jonah?" I asked, placing my palm on his shoulder.

His crystal eyes seemed like they had a snow storm inside them, blurring over with the fears of what could lay ahead for us that evening.

"Jonah, it's going to be fine. It's not like any other time you did this, I am like you."

He took a deep breath and nodded, twisting the door open making it creak behind us. I stepped down onto the staircase, waiting for him to shut the door after he let me pass first like the gentleman he truly was.

"We're going to call upon someone from your past," he began. "Your grandmother who passed a few years ago from your father's side. I had talked to a few of the spirits of the house and they said that she had come here once before, or was close to being here. They can still communicate with the other world, but are stuck here you see. And once you moved in here your grandmother heard about it through their little spiritual grapevine, she knows that we were going to do a séance, and she came to me in my dreams, asking for me to summon her."

That was the most worried I had ever seen Jonah, even when he pulled out my chair for me to sit in his body was horribly tense.

"What's eating you today? Level with me Jonah, is this dangerous?" I asked, unsure of why he was so nervous.

"Not exactly. Well, possibly. I mean…yes."

"What?"

He seemed unbearably distressed, "Whenever I do it I always spit out this stuff called ectoplasm. It's this nasty usually foamy looking substance that drips out of my mouth. It's excruciatingly painful, I don't want you to have to feel that."

"Is there any way that I can do it without having the…ectoplasm?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, I never have."

"Can we just do this right now before Dr. Aikman gets back please?" I begged, the mere thought of the tall frightening man walking through the doors any moment frightened me to no end. It scared me more than the thought of this ectoplasm business did.

"You will be the end of me before Aikman even has the chance to finally bump me off, you know that?" he teased, pulling his chair a little closer to mine and grabbing both of my hands. "Close your eyes and I want you to do nothing but concentrate of this weird little thing you will be able to sense. I can't describe it but you will know what it is if you just let your soul loose and into the room. Since it's your first time you can explore a little, but remember what we're crossing over for. And remember that I'm here with you."

I obeyed, trusting anything he told me. If he asked for me to slit my hands open and press them to his I would do it without second guessing myself.

As soon as my eyes closed I couldn't help but feel disappointed, the only thing I felt was my nerves crawling into my throat and Jonah's heart beat which was pulsing through my fingers.

"I can't-

"Just concentrate," he whispered.

After a few more minutes of sitting in absolute silence, I began to feel everything in the room. It was near impossible to describe, like nothing I had ever felt before. There was the fire from the candle, I could sense the little wick inside of it burning, and I could feel inside every little opening in the twists of it which were nearly microscopic. There was the stitching of the tablecloth which I could see, but my eyes were lightly closed. I felt Jonah beside me, every little cell on his body was bearing out to me, visible in a sense I didn't even know existed. I allowed my mind to wander around the room, it kind of felt like being a blind person, not being able to physically see but it was as if all of my other senses were sharpened to a point where I had a bat's radar and could detect every detail of everything around me.

The rest of the room was stranger than I thought, there were forces all around us which just felt like empty mounds of pressure. Some of them were moving around, then others began taking shape, like humans. At that moment I knew that my mind had crossed over into the other world where these spirits were visible to me. They were here all along, since we first came downstairs. But now I could see everything about them with my eyes still only lightly shut. They were not like they appeared to me in the house during the day and sometimes at night, their skin was normal, their eyes were more alive looking but held a hint of curiosity in them, their hair, clothes, everything seemed like they were just normal people. I knew that Jonah was seeing the same thing I was, because in my mind we were both standing in a new setting with the same people. I hadn't notice when the room disappeared beneath us but we were now in a giant blank field of what looked like grass with a shining blue sky.

He squeezed my hand and I knew that he was reminding me what we came for. I could feel it like he was sitting right in front of me and my mind began to suck back to reality which I didn't want.

Concentrate.

The field scene felt more secure in my mind and I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief. The people were walking past us, glancing over every now and then, some smiling and waving.

I opened my mouth to talk and I knew that it was open, but in reality I could feel that it was still closed. I spoke out loud in the world, "Marie Higgins. Grandma?"

Then it got a little frightening because my eyes, without my doing, squeezed tightly shut, my grip on Jonah's hands tightened making him breathe in deeply. The world began to rush out of my mind like a washing machine, making everything go gray and black in a spiraling motion. There were flashes of visions I had from what looked like someone else's point of view. After a few images of me when I was younger, my mother, grandfather, and other people I knew, I could tell they were memories of my grandma.

"Grab onto it," I heard a voice tell me, it didn't sound like Jonah or anyone I knew but I had a feeling inside me that it was him.

My body had a slight spasm and I squeezed him tighter when I tried grasping onto one of the images and holding them in my mind. It began to go into motion, playing a scene from my mother's childhood.

"Mommy!" my five year old mom rushed over. "Look!"

The image quickly flashed out of my mind and I let out a moan of pain, my body began to spasm again and everything inside of me felt as if it were being torn out through my throat and forced from my mouth.

Oh god…

It was being forced from out of my mouth. Warm oozing liquid poured out, making me twitch more, my death grip on his hand tightening if it were even possible for me to get any tenser. Then the shock of pain struck through me again as more images flashed by, these were more morbid, showing the last moments of her life in a hospital bed. The clicking of the hart monitor. Slowing…slowing…stopped.

I let out a scream of agony as the monitor stopped, as soon as it happened and the image disappeared the liquid seemed to have turned solid like a rope, being pulled through my raw throat. Then it got back to the liquid state and seemed to be at a volcanic temperature, making me spit out through my fingers that were holding my nose to lock out the horrible stench it emitted.

"Emily," a voice whispered.

"Grandma," I replied, spitting out the still pouring juices.

There was a soft hand on my shoulder and a frail bodied old woman stood next to me. Her snow white hair was swirled around her head and she wore the most extravagant dress I had ever seen which was embodied with tons of rich looking gems.

"I'm so glad you came to see me," she wiped tears from her eyes and I spit out more of whatever was coming out of my mouth. I didn't want to look down at my hands which were soaked with it from covering my nose at first, or down at the floor which seemed nonexistent in the now slowed spiraling world.

"This is horrible," I found myself let out a small laugh at another moment where my body calmed down.

"You have a gift," she cooed. "And you need to be careful with it, horrible things can come with this. Now I need to tell you something."

"What?" I sputtered through another spasm.

"Help those poor souls trapped in that house. You need to," she seemed to be crying more now.

"But how?" I cried out, wiping my chin from the residue.

Her image began to fade, "We can't talk now. Dr. Aikman is pulling in the driveway. Come back to see me and-

She was cut off by my body being violently shaken, making the whirling city around me come crashing back. It was like getting whiplash and being put from a dark room to the top of a lighthouse in a brief second.

When I could finally focus enough that the only thing I saw wasn't just a white out, I found myself blurrily fading into Jonah's arms. From what I could tell he was wiping me off with a towel and then picked me up over his shoulder. It surprised me that he was able to, it wasn't like I was huge but I was at least five foot nine, which isn't your average rag doll.

"Jonah," I muttered, my words blubbering out of my mouth.

"Ssshh, it's alright sweetheart." I felt him going up stairs, or at least I thought because he began bopping up and down a little. He was still talking and I couldn't make out what he was saying because it sounded like compete gibberish to me

After a few seconds I couldn't tell if I was still being carried and I allowed myself to open my squinted eyes even more. I was laying on my bed in my bedroom, under the covers and the door shut.

Alone.

I looked down at my fingers and saw that they were moist looking, I grumbled something even I didn't understand and stood up, stumbling over to my closet like a drunken flapper.

For some reason this struck me as hilarious and I began laughing strangely, letting out short cackles every few seconds. When I was sane enough to finally and halfway realize what I was doing, I was in my bathroom, brushing my teeth with what looked like a hairbrush.

"Ugh.." I groaned, throwing it in the trashcan and taking out my baby blue toothbrush from the cabinet. I wanted nothing other than to get the juice out of my mouth which I could still subconsciously feel inside of me. When I spit into the sink there was nothing there but toothpaste and saliva. What happened to the liquidized organs that I just had all over myself a few moments ago?

My legs began to get a little like jello so I wobbled back over to my bed, taking off my black top and skirt, sleeping in nothing but my undergarments and a tank top I had on.

When I squinted my eyes back open the ceiling seemed to be inches from my face. Then I rolled over, barely awake but still holding onto the real world by a thread.

_Help those poor souls trapped in that house…_


	7. Inside Jonah's mind

A/N: I'm on a roll this one is a little special from Jonah's point of view. I'm warning you, I tried to put myself in the mind of a boy…but it IS Jonah so I made sure I was keepin it real. But I had so much fun writing this, getting inside his mind was an experience…

Plan on more of these to come.

R&R!

Chapter seven

JONAH

I rubbed my fingers through my hair, sighing in relief when I finally got Emily back to her bedroom. The guilt from dragging her from the spiritual world was killing me. I had read in tons of books that by ripping someone out of a trance like that could wreck their mind forever. If anything was wrong with her tomorrow, or if I hurt her in any way I had already promised myself that I wouldn't ever allow forgiveness to my own actions. Even though I did it to save both of our lives…

I had seen everything that she was seeing, the field, the spirals, her grandma, the ectoplasm being ripped out of her body…

All of it.

She wasn't strong enough to be able to concentrate of making it a smoother trip of being able to sense that I was standing right next to her the whole time. She hadn't seen the semi-official introduction between her grandmother and I. Her mind was only able to concentrate on the pain and direct things said to her. I was able to keep my mind attached with the real world, hearing the car pulling into the driveway. I had to tell her grandmother that we had to leave and she was going to need to tell Emily that. If I had told her we had to go I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to detach herself unless her grandmother and I did it for her at the same time. The last thing I needed was for me to leave her mind in some other dimension and have her body like a bugging vegetable back in reality.

Don't know how I would explain that one to Aikman.

She wasn't in her body when I brought her up the stairs. Tanked little tomato she was. Mumbling crazy bull to me the whole way, telling me that she wanted to go see her grandmothers dog and things like that. I kept silent the whole way except for once telling her that she was going to be alright. Then she kept asking me what I was telling her, when I wasn't saying anything at all, but it was her hearing her own voice.

I stared up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head, the soft bed beneath me feeling like a cloud of cotton. Doing any kind of séance normally drained me, but since she was the connector in this situation, she probably would sleep through all of tomorrow. There was a small laugh from the next room over and I smiled to myself, hoping I hadn't driven her to insanity.

"Oh applesauce," I muttered, thinking of her mother going in to wake her tomorrow and she was sitting upside down with nothing but mismatched socks on and a lampshade on her head.

I had to go check on her to make sure she was alright. But Aikman, that Mrs. Grundy, would probably have me sent away to be fixed if he caught me alone in a room with any girl.

Any girl…

That bothered me, I didn't want to visualize myself with any girl. Not that doll Zelda Sayre, her soft hair and perfect figure which once appealed to me now meant nothing. I wanted nothing to hold beside me but Emily's milky skinned body. To run my hands down those curves on her sides and press my nose into her hair, inhaling her fruit like scent. But god…what I wouldn't give to kiss down her spine and down her stomach, having my skin and hers touching in more ways that just our hands.

I shook my head from the image that was in my mind before I got myself into a mood which wouldn't be good, especially now with Aikman in his room next to my own.

When I was sure that he was asleep, I stood from my bed. I had to see her at least once before I went to bed, once time.

Creeping down the hall way **(A/N: AAAHAHAHA!)** I slowly and silently opened her door, peeking inside to see her body lying in her bed, barely clothed and above the blankets. It was freezing in the house and I couldn't allow her to be that cold. No, she can't be cold so I need to go in there. Just to cover her, that's all.

The door squeaked a little when I opened it, and I slid in the small opening I had made. My fingers lingered on the blankets before I slowly covered her. There was no way that I was going to touch her skin now. No that would be disgusting of me to do. I glanced down once more before going to grab the door, walking out backwards taking in as much as I could while the second lasted. I closed the door, keeping my palm on the cold wood and making sure it shut without a sound. Then I turned to walk back to my room.

When I turned a gasp escaped my lips, which I quickly threw my fingers over my mouth and backed up to the wall.

Blank eyes stared back into mine and a decaying walking corpse stood in front of me. She tilted his head to the side as if she was asking me what I was doing in there.

"I needed to see her," I muttered before walking back to my room.

Emily didn't know yet but I had somewhat of a friendship with one of the spirits of the house. She knew that I was here to save her, and I knew her before she died. Her name was Dahlia Aikman and she was my mother.

She followed my back to my room and stood in front of me as I crawled into bed and pulled on my soft blankets.

"What?" I yawned, when I glanced up again she was gone.

I closed my eyes and visions of the night flashed back into my mind. Emily groaning in pain when the foam began to come out of her mouth, her dark blue eyes filling with tears when she saw her grandma, and her amateur inability to control the vortex of the Valley.

The Valley.

The world where she brought her grandma's spirit for the time we communicated with her. It was a horrible place to be until you learned how to control it, then it wasn't so bad.

Then I thought of her lying in her bed, so worn out from what I allowed her to do. I was the one who inflicted that pain on her. If I hadn't shown her how to do a séance then she would never have experienced that unbearable pain. That's why I had that feeling in my gut all day that it was not going to be good.

I have to make this promise to myself now…

I will do everything in my power to make sure that she never feels that pain again.

A/N: Ok I know I hate doing "after" authors notes but I wanted to do one. I may or may not write for a while now. Knowing me I will write another five chapters again tomorrow (I have yet ANOTHER snow day…two feet already) So please review and if you have any ideas or things you wanna see happen then tell me I really love the reviews and they really make me feel like I'm advancing with my writing skills.


	8. I'll be counting the minutes

A/N: So, it's been a while. How are you? I'm great. Thank you for asking

Chapter eight

When I woke up I had a faint memory of seeing my mom. It was kind of a fuzzy vision, like after you rub your eyes for a while and everything is blurred out when you stop and blink a few times. Since she always came in to say goodbye before she left for work at about seven, I assumed I had just fallen back asleep after she did. There was nothing in my mind that was showing any image from what happened last night other than a vomit educing headache every time I thought about it. After getting sick three times, I decided to bathe and then go downstairs to find Jonah.

I stumbled down the stairs a little, hoping to God that nobody else was home to see me this delirious. If Dr. Aikman were to catch a glimpse of it, he would probably have me exiled from the house for being hungover or something like that.

"Jonah," I grumbled.

When nobody answered me, I continued on for the living room. The room was pretty decent looking, shaped kind of like a wide octagon that held burgundy couches and a warm fire place in the front. The carpet was a tree bark brown and a few oak tables were placed skillfully around.

Sitting down on the couch, I closed my eyes again and groaned at the chandelier's luminosity dangling from the musky ceiling, seeming twenty times brighter than it probably really was. Ice could have been resting on my face and it would have been equivalent to the feeling my streaming tears were giving me. There was no pain or fear that caused them, but just blank icicles lying on my cheeks. I rolled over on my side and stared at the dry fireplace, the ashes inside looked stiff and lifeless.

Instead of what I was hoping for, which was Jonah coming down within the next two seconds, the house still remained silent. I muttered a few things to myself and began dragging my feet to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

After I got the shiny silver pot ready and had it on the stove with all of the contents, I groaned once more and sulked with my head in my arms, the headache throbbing again against my brain. There was no way that I would be able to explain to my mom what happened last night. But even if I was put on death row, I couldn't say what happened. Not because I had the undying urge to protect Jonah, which I would do to the death, but because there was no true recollection for last nights events. Countless scenarios flashed through my mind based off of what memories I did have. There was a green valley in one, full of life and people walking around. Then there was the memory of a different kind of emotion I felt. Something protected, like I had a guardian watching over me the whole night. But most of all, and the one scene I kept playing through my mind was the pain. This overrode the rest of the peaceful thoughts I had, of little there were anyway. But the thought of that pain that jutted through my arteries like spears and splintered my bones as if they were mere toothpicks.

A frostbitten hand touched my lower back near the tailbone and I leapt up a little but then groaned in pain again from the headache which seemed to have been idle for a few minutes that suddenly reappeared like wildfire in my mind.

"Sssh," a soothing tone commanded, pulling me into warmed open arms and pressing my face into their chest. There was a damp circle forming on their white shirt from the moisture in my hair which was mixed with sweat and tears.

It wasn't difficult for me to identify Jonah, even though I was in such a state of delirium he could have fed me my own sock and I wouldn't have known it.

"Jonah," I mumbled into his shoulders and he tensed up even more.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Making you like this."

"Oh be quiet," I touched one hand to his hip and pulled him into a tighter hug. "Can we sit or lay down or something before I tumble over?"

"Of course," he moved a bit too fast for my taste at the moment but I followed as he led me into the living room and we both lounged out on the couch. He slouched across half of it sitting and I plopped down taking up the other half on my side with my head on his thigh. His fingers ran though my wet hair and combed it back out of my face to where it was plastered to.

"Can we just sleep all day?" I asked, feeling more delirious than before. I think it was his smooth fingers running down my cheeks and through my hair that was making me even more restless.

There was no doubt in my mind he was hesitating from answering me, "Jonah."

"I have a job tonight," he finally said and his hand sat dead still.

I let out an obnoxiously loud groan and his breath tightened, "I'm sorry."

Instead of answering him I just closed my eyes again and played back more scenes from last night, more and more coming to me as the day went on.

"I'm hungry," I mumbled a few minutes later.

"I thought you were ignoring me," Jonah joked.

"That was before I was hungry."

"I'm guessing it was more of a command for me to get you food, am I right?"

"You're right."

He laughed lightly, and I knew that he was still stressed out. Assuming it was about the job I called out, "Jonah?"

"Hmm?" he leaned in the doorway and glanced over to me on the couch.

"I don't care if you do your job tonight. If that makes you any less upset."

He seemed amused in a sarcastic manner, "You think that's why I'm this distressed?"

"Yes?"

Departing the room in silence and leaving me to ponder on what just happened, Jonah headed for the kitchen.

"Pain in the seat you are," I mumbled to myself.

He arrived back a few seconds later with a shiny looking apple which was painted redder than my blood shot eyes. Happily I took a massive juicy bite out of it, making a giant noise when the piece tore off into my mouth.

When I looked back at Jonah, he was staring directly at me. Taking another bite, I rose one eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked, mouth full.

"That's attractive," he said, laying back on the couch so his head was resting in my lap.

I leaned back into the cushion, "Sorry. Now please, I beg you, tell me why you're so distressed."

"You honestly don't know?"

"Enlighten me," I wiped the juice from my chin.

He sighed, "It's about last night."

We sat in silence for a moment before he continued, "I'm just worried-

I snorted.

He shot me a look then continued, "I'm just worried that somehow you can't handle the whole being a medium thing. You were so out of your body last night, which is pretty understandable being that I tore you from the spirit world. But I don't know…"

"Jonah," I pushed him up from my lap so he could look me in the eyes. "I'm fine. Just really tired, that's all. And like you said, pulling me from the other world is what made me tired. I'll be fine by tomorrow, or maybe even later today."

"I hope so."

"Jonah!" a voice called from the other room.

"I need to go now. So do you. Why don't you take the car into town for the day? I'll meet you by the cinema around three?"

"Sounds pretty splendid," I stood up and examined my clothes. "After I change that is."

"JONAH!"

"Coming sir!" he called back. "Until later my dear?"

I felt my face flush a little, "I'll be counting the minutes."

His face softened and he kissed my forehead lightly, lingering for a second longer than usual and took off for the other room where Dr. Aikman was calling from.


	9. I am SO sorry

Guys….I'm really so above and beyond sorry. So sorry, words cannot even begin to describe it. I have an explanation for the unexpected hiatus on this story and all of my others, which you will hear all about. So, I have had the same laptop for…well forever. It had broken into a million different pieces and I lost everything on it including the assortment of FF stories awaiting for the day I would upload them. It's rather heartbreaking to think about so I'd prefer not to and continue being in denial of the dearly departed. Anyway, I had recently acquired a MacBook for my 17th birthday a few weeks ago and finally figured out how to get a free trial for Microsoft word. Hopefully, I will get back on the bandwagon of fanfictioning and allow you to all witness the stunningly brilliant conclusions to my infinite number of stories on here. Lights drop, dramatic climax in the music, and curtain fall. Okay, sorry that got a bit out of hand.

Anyway, I'll update as soon as humanly possible.

I LOVE YOU ALL,

fang


End file.
